Holes of My Sweater
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Della's sweater has holes in it and the triplets help her with the problem she has. (One-shot.)


She walked back and forth across the room as she held a sweater in her hands.

Della didn't know how this happened. It was in perfect condition a few hours ago, but now it had holes in it. She wondered if any moths got in the mansion somehow and it resulted in this.

Della just bought this sweater yesterday, too.

The holes on it were big ones, not very small ones. She might have had to get a new sweater considering there was no way she could fix this. At least, not by herself anyways.

Louie walked past the room she was pacing in and stopped, walking backwards to see what was going on.

He saw the ruined sweater in her hands and walked in.

"Need help with that, mom?" Louie asked.

She stopped and looked at him. "You know how to fix holes in clothing?"

"Yep! I've been doing it for a few years now." Louie informed. "I can be sure that it's hole-less in a few hours."

"Thank you, Louie!" She said happily, hugging him.

He tried to pull back a bit, trying to not feel suffocated. She let go and gave him her sweater. Louie walked away from the room to go get his needle and thread.

He was going to watch some stuff by himself, but this was fine to do too. He wasn't really complaining or anything.

Seeing his mom smile knowing the sweater was fixed would make him happy and feel good that he did something. Webby did want him to do more than lie around on the couch watching stuff, so there was that as well.

He opened his bedroom door.

Huey and Dewey were playing some video games from the look of it. Whatever it was, Dewey was losing judging by the look on his face.

Louie walked behind them and reached under his bed. He tried to not disturb them while he got what he needs.

"How are you beating me at this?!" Dewey exclaimed.

Hearing that made him jump, especially at the volume he was speaking. The youngest nearly hit his head against the bunk bed from how unexpected that was.

Huey laughed hearing him say that. It looked like there were some games he could beat him at with relative ease.

Louie grabbed everything he needed and began to leave.

The game music disappeared, causing him to turn around before he completely left the room.

"Hey Louie!" Dewey greeted. "Wait, is that mom's new sweater?"

"Yeah. Apparently it has holes in it, so I'm fixing it for her." Louie answered.

"Holes? No, that's not possible. It can't have holes already." Huey said.

He got up to check the sweater himself. Indeed, it had holes in it. Dewey got up and walked beside him.

"We can help with that." Dewey said.

"Alright. We're gonna need some stuff that I can sew onto the sweater." He told them.

Louie walked downstairs while Huey and Dewey found something to put on the sweater. They run past Della, who looked behind her.

"What are you two in a rush for?" Della questioned.

"We're just trying to help Louie with your sweater." Huey replied.

They kept running ahead and Della smiled. It was great that she had amazing and sweet children. Donald raised them well from the looks of it.

After they gathered what they all needed, they went to the living room and sat on the couch. Huey and Dewey had small boxes for what was needed.

They looked over them, seeing which would be best.

"What about a moon?" Dewey suggested.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be sick of the moon, being on there for ten years." Huey denied.

"Oh, right... Forgot about that."

"Well, what about airplanes?" Huey asked, holding up a sew-able airplane.

Louie grabbed it out of his hand and examined it. He put it over one of the holes and it seemed like it fit perfectly.

"Yep, should do it." Louie said as he sewed it in.

Huey and Dewey tried to find more sky related stuff, but they tried to find things that would make people think of the sea as well. Each thing that they found they gave to Louie.

Whichever fit the hole perfectly, he sewed it in.

It took awhile, but the holes got fixed up. It looked brand-new with stuff being added. Only problem is that they can't get the last two holes. There was no more of what they could use, so they either had to let those holes on the sleeves be, or they had to go out and buy some more.

They all heard footsteps and they looked towards that direction. Della was standing there at the doorway. She walked into the room and sat onto the couch. She grabbed it and looked at it thoroughly.

"It looks great, boys!" She happily said.

"We weren't able to get the last two holes, though..." Huey said in disappointment.

She looked around for the remaining holes. Della saw one hole on each side of the ends of the sleeves.

"Well, you three tried your best." She said, patting Huey on the head. "And that's what matters."

She set the sweater aside and hugs all three of them. It's good to see that they're able to handle themselves when it's needed.

She only wished that she could've been there for them all those years they'd been growing up.

* * *

A/N: I thought I might as well make some fluff after that angsty fanfiction I wrote. I bet everyone needed something sweet to read after viewing that. Even though it's not that long, haha.

Oh and a reply to Jesus Lover's reviews on that angsty two-shot, if they'll ever even read this.

Well, for one thing... I can do whatever I want. Technically these are _my_ stories, and all writers (including myself) write for themselves not for you, so I'll forever be writing gay related stuff and swear all I want because that's what I do. You praying that God will tell me to stop doing this sort of thing is kinda pointless in this case. If you think you know what his plan is, then you don't because you're not God himself.

I don't even care if I go to heaven or not because I don't believe in that sort of thing personally. And not everyone will have the same beliefs as you or I. Besides if God _didn't_ want this sort of thing to exist, I'm pretty sure he would've done so a long time ago that doesn't involve praying to him. So you can pray all you want, but it won't work on something like this.

And I mean, if you don't really tolerate something like gays in a fanfic or if you don't like a ship, then that's your problem not mine. If you don't like anything of the sorts, then go find some stories that you _will_ like or make the stories yourself and post them.

I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but I'm just stating what I think. I apologize if I do sound that way, though. If you truly want to know me that isn't in my works, well give me what you use like if you use DeviantART or Tumblr or even YouTube so we can talk privately. I don't have a Discord so I can't list that. Originally the reply was going to be much, _much_ longer but I felt this was better as I don't want to waste much of your time reading this reply to the reviews you made sir or ma'am.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the story and that they have a good day.


End file.
